The Rescuers (1977 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions * A Buena Vista Release Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * "The Rescuers" * Suggested by "The Rescuers" and "Miss Bianca" by: Margery Sharp * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Artie Butler * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens Ending Credits * Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill *Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell, Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson, Dick Sebast, John McKimson, T. Hee *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animation: John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Chuck Harvey, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler, Dave Brain, Besty Baytos, Chris Wedge, Dick Sebast, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Don Patterson, Bill Justice, Bob Carlson, Heidi Guedel, Tom Baron, Carl Bell, Becky Bristow, Jim Brummett, Emil Carle, Zion Davush, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, John Garling, George Jorgensen, Lou Kachivas, Walt Kubiak, Lawrence Miller, Joe Morrison, Fred Myers, Emory Myrick, Bill Nunes, Casey Onaitis * Art Director: Don Griffith * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Supervisors: Brian McEntee, John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout: Sandy Dvore, Joe Hale, Guy Deel, Tom Lay, Sylvia Roemer, Don Griffith, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Saul Bass, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III * Color Stylings: Al Dempster, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background Painting: Jim Coleman, Ann Guenther, Daniela Bielecka, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards * Effects Animation: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Computer Animation: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * With the Voice Talents of: ** Bob Newhart - Bernard ** Eva Gabor - Miss Bianca ** Geraldine Page - Madame Medusa ** Joe Flynn - Mr. Snoops ** Jeannette Nolan - Ellie Mae ** Pat Buttram - Luke ** Jim Jordan - Orville ** John McIntire - Rufus ** Michelle Stacy - Penny ** Bernard Fox - The Chairman ** Larry Clemmons - Gramps ** James Macdonald - Evinrude ** George Lindsey - Rabbit ** Bill McMillan - TV Announcer ** Dub Taylor - Digger ** John Fiedler - Owl ** Ruth Buzzi - German Mouse ** Candy Candido - Brutus and Nero ** Robie Lester - Miss Bianca (Singing) * Sound: Herb Taylor * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Assistant Directors: Jeff Patch, Richard Rich, Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerox Check: Diana Dixon, Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: Wilma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar * Blue Sketch: Alex Mann * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Color Timing: Phil Hetos * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Don Duckwall * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Songs ** "The Journey", "Rescue Aid Society" · Carol Connors ** "Tomorrow Is Another Day" · Ayn Robbins ** "Someone's Waiting For You" · Music by: Sammy Fain - Lyrics by: Carol Connors, Ayn Robbins - Songs Sung by: Shelby Flint ** "The U.S. Air Force" · Robert Crawford * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Special Thanks: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Dave Smith, Clark Hunter, Ed Nunnery, Marcia Jacobs, Chris Buck * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Prints by DeLuxe * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 24763 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * © Copyright MCMLXXVII - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Opening Credits Category:Rated G